The disclosure is directed to methods for creating a demarcation for at least one optical fiber within a structure and assemblies that include the demarcation. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to method of deforming a covering about the at least one optical fiber at a first location for inhibiting movement of the at least one optical fiber with respect to the covering.
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Optical networks may use fiber optic cables in variety of outdoor or indoor applications and each have special needs. Typically, the optical fiber is loosely disposed within a structure such as a covering of a fiber optic cable or the like for protecting the optical fiber. Often times the optical fiber is attached to a connector or the like so that connections may between devices as desired. When attaching the optical fiber to a connector it may be desirable to inhibit the optical fiber from moving relative to the inside of the connector so that pulling forces or strain is not transferred to the optical fiber within the connector or other structure; however, the optical fiber should be able to move within the covering along the length of the covering to allowing bending and coiling of the same. However, many of the current methods of inhibiting the optical fiber from moving relative to the covering are time-consuming and/or expensive. Thus, there is an unresolved need for a simple way of quickly and easily inhibiting the optical fiber to move relative to the covering in a desired manner.